Lazos Indestructibles
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Durante una reunión Bra se da cuenta de la fuerte amistad que une a los Guerreros Z, quienes a pesar de sus diferencias, el tiempo y la distancia aún permanecen juntos.


Lazos Indestructibles

Han pasado más de 10 años desde la derrota de Majin Boo y dos desde que Goku tomo a Ubb como su discípulo y se fue a entrenarlo.

Ahora los Guerreros Z se han reunido una vez más, junto con sus familias, en la Montaña Paoz por el regreso de Goku.

Como prometió regreso de visita, aunque más de uno se molesto que solo fuera eso tras una larga ausencia más no le tomaron demasiada importancia pues se alegraban de tenerlo de vuelta.

Entre Milk y Videl prepararon un banquete, digno de un rey y lo suficiente para un ejército. Esto no solo por el número de invitados, sino por los estómagos de los saiyajins y semis saiyajins, quienes comían como si no hubiera mañana, como si no hubieran comido en una semana, aunque la última vez fuera horas antes.

Las primeras horas de la reunión pasaron mientras Goku les contaba sobre el entrenamiento y avance de Ubb, entre otras anécdotas de lo que hizo durante su ausencia. Todos lo escuchaban atentos y a veces entrelazaban historias pasadas.

Después se separaron en grupos y se ponían al día con el resto. Pues, aunque a veces se reunían entre ellos, había quienes no se habían visto, después de todo es la primera vez que se reunían desde el torneo.

En este punto es donde empieza nuestra historia. Con la pequeña Bra de 7 años aburrida pues no tenía con quien jugar ya que Pan, quien es la persona con la que mejor se relacionaba pues había menos diferencia de edad, estaba con su abuelito. Esto a pesar de que lo había visto durante esos dos años ya que más de una vez se escapo para ir a su búsqueda, no quería separarse de él. (1) Aunque solo estuviera en su regazo abrazándolo y él la envolviera con sus brazos mientras platicaba con Krillin y Yansha.

Con su familia no podía contar pues su padre estaba junto al Sr. Son. Su madre se reunió con el resto de las mujeres, y su hermano esta con Goten y Marron. ¿Y el resto? No estaba segura de unirse a ellos por dos razones; estaban en grupos más pequeños, y, aunque los conociera de toda su vida, no se relacionaba con ellos. Aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado terminar hablando con esa persona.

El maestro Roishi había intentando, una vez más, propasarse con las mujeres del grupo, terminando con varios golpes por parte de todas. Después de ello termino tirado al lado de la niña. Nadie noto esto, y aunque lo hiciera nadie crearía que a pesar de ser un viejo verde le haría algo a una niña y mucho menos a la hija del príncipe de los Saijayin.

-No sé porque aún lo incluyen en estas reuniones- dijo la peliazul al verlo caer a un par de metros de ella. Fue más un pensamiento en voz alta que para el viejo maestro –si solo se la pasa molestando a mi mamá y a los demás

El maestro dijo algo sobre su importancia y el respeto que se merecía, pero ella no lo escucho estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Con su mirada azulada recorrió la reunión, viendo a todos los presentes se dio cuenta de algo demasiado obvio pero que había ignorado.

-Aunque tampoco entiendo porque ellos aún siguen juntos, si son tan diferentes

-Porque son amigos

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo molesta como si ese comentario le dijera tonta –es solo que... son tan distintos y viven tan lejos, no entiendo como siguen siendo amigos. Mi hermano todos los días sale con los suyos, casi todos los días él y Goten se ven ¡eso es lo normal entre amigos! Pero ellos se ven raras veces… no logro entenderlo

Al sentarse junto a la niña el movimiento hizo que la luz hiciera parecer que las gafas del maestro brillaran, como si se mostrara que se dio cuenta de algo importante. Se quedo ahí meditando mientras la pequeña seguía viendo la reunión, como reían y conversaban.

-Lo que ellos tienen es una verdadera amistad

-¿Insinúa que mi hermano y Goten no?

-Claro que no, de hecho será una de las más grandes que verás en tu vida. Se que ahora te es difícil de comprender, pero al crecer te darás cuenta tu misma al ir conociendo personas, ver como entran y salen de tu vida y otras se van quedando. Ahora solo te puedo decir que todos se conocieron por distintas razones y durante ese tiempo formaron un lazo muy fuerte que no se romperá fácilmente, son lazos tan fuertes que te permitirán aferrarte a ellos cuando más lo necesites, lazos que superan el tiempo y el espacio

-¿De que esta hablando? Creo que ya esta volviéndose loco

El maestro cayo ante las palabras de la más joven Brief dándose cuenta que es casi inútil que alguien tan pequeño pudiera entender completamente una lección de vida tan importante como es la amistad.

*Cof, cof*

-Lo que quiero decir es que ellos son buenos amigos sin importar que no se ven seguido o viven lejos

-Eso hubiera dicho ¿por qué hizo una explicación tan complicada?

El mayor sintió como una gota escurría sobre su cabeza al escucharla, pero era la hija de Vegeta que más podía pedir. Se levanto para unirse a sus discípulos pero antes le dijo una última cosa.

-Si buscas algo en común entre ellos ese es Goku, es él responsable de reunirlos a todos

* * *

1. En mi fic ¿Puedo Preguntarte Algo Abuelito? Pan se escapa para seguir a Goku y después de verlo entrenar decide que su abuelito la entrene. Además de eso pense ¿por qué se quejan tanto de que Goku se valla? Aún sigue en el mismo planeta y la mitad de ellos puede encontrarlo sin problemas y en unas horas estará con él. Así que con eso me mente ¿por qué Pan no va a buscarlo?

Tras esta aclaración solo me resta decir que es para Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball. Es algo corto y apenas cumplo con la meta. Pero es lo mejor que salio de mi cabecita y no quería forzar demaciado la situación. Aún así me gusto mucho ^^ Espero que me dejen algún review


End file.
